粤译泰戈尔颉檀吒利
http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Gitanjali 以及啟蒙時代嘅五大名哲：孟德斯鳩、伏爾泰、盧梭、康德、洛克嘅作品。 泰戈爾 同俄羅斯文豪 托爾斯泰。 英國文豪 Wordsworth, 拜倫。 泰戈尔：生命之流 （Penkyamp式粤拼翻译） 69 lòk à gãw sänkmènk jï law 生命之流 :fänyèk jì: praan 翻译自：生命之流 :jôgjẽ: Rabindranath Tagore (mànggäläi) 作者：拉边德拉纳·泰戈尔 （印度孟加拉邦） :tonkyätgô sänkmènk jï law , :yàtyè ceünguô ngó gê heûdmàk . :tonkyätgô sänkmènk jï law :ceünguô saygän, :hãy jîdpag jönk tîudònk . :同一个生命之流 :日夜穿过我嘅血脉 :同一个生命之流 :穿过世间 :在节拍中跳动 :jênk hày nïgô tonkyätgô sänkmènk, :hãy fünyeùd jönk, :jôgway cïnmàn tiu cënkcõw gê yawnga , :ceûncöt naytõw , :yinhàw fajôg bödònk gê jïyìb tonk fädõ . :正系呢个同一个生命 :在欢悦中 :作为千万条青草嘅幼芽 :穿出泥土 :然后化作波动嘅枝叶同花朵 :jênkhày nïgô tonkyätgô sänkmènk , :hãy hõiciu jeôngtôy gê yiulam jönk :sänksëk , sẽymong . :正系呢个同一个生命 :在海潮涨退嘅摇篮中 :生息，死亡 :ngó gãmpdôw ngó gê sêyjï :way nïgô cönkmún sänkmènk gê saygai sõ :jökmõ yi fäywong . :ngó gê jìhow yàpbïn , yáwjeù :cïngũ sänkmènk gê màkbôg, yïgä :jênk hãy ngó gê heûdyèk jönk mówdònk . :我感到我嘅四肢 :为呢个充满生命嘅世界所 :触摸而辉煌 :我嘅自豪入边，有住 :千古生命嘅脉搏，而家 :正在我嘅血液中舞动 你將我整成永恆嘅生命 灵使兮 真兮， 示我以 完满， 涤我以 甘霖， 引我至 永生 于 圣王之 阳光， 吾将以 水火相克 而 献己身， 仅存 善思 以受 慈悲 1 GITANJALI Thou hast made me endless, such is thy pleasure. This frail vessel thou emptiest again and again, and fillest it ever with fresh life. This little flute of a reed thou hast carried over hills and dales, and hast breathed through it melodies eternally new. At the immortal touch of thy hands my little heart loses its limits in joy and gives birth to utterance ineffable. Thy infinite gifts come to me only on these very small hands of mine. Ages pass, and still thou pourest, and still there is room to fill. 一、 你將我整成永恆嘅生命，你鍾意咁就咁 你成日將呢個脆弱嘅器皿潷咗又倒空，總系換上新鮮嘅生命 你將呢支細細嘅蘆葦笛帶過山丘同澗谷，每次都吹入永遠新鮮嘅曲調 喺你不死嘅手掌嘅觸摸下，我幼小嘅心情不自禁，誕生出唔可以名狀嘅話語 你嘅無數嘅禮物唔停咁放落我細小嘅雙手入邊 世紀遷移，但係你重繼續咁傾灑恩賜，但係宇宙入邊重有堆唔滿嘅空間 一、 :你將我整成永恆嘅生命 :你鍾意咁就咁 :你成日將呢個脆弱嘅器皿 :潷滿咗又倒空 :總系換上新生命 :你將呢支細細嘅蘆葦笛 :帶過山丘同澗谷 :每次都吹入 :永遠新鮮嘅歌仔 :喺你不死嘅手掌嘅觸摸下 :我幼小嘅心，情不自禁 :誕生出唔可以名狀嘅話語 :你嘅無數嘅禮物 :唔停咁放落我 :細小嘅雙手入邊 :世紀遷移 :但係你重系繼續咁傾灑恩賜 :而宇宙入邊 :重有永遠堆唔完嘅空間 《yät》 néy jeöng ngó jẽnk senk wénkhank gê sänkmènk néy jönkyî gãmp jàw gãmp néy senkyàt jeöng nïgô côyyeòg gê hêyménk bätmún jõ yàw dõwhönk jõnkhày wùnseóng säntsänkmènk néy jeöng nïjï sâysây gê lowwáy dẽg dâiguô sänyäw tonk gângök múicî döw cöyyàp wénkyeún säntsïn gê göjãy hãy néy bätsẽy gê sãwjeõng gê jökmõ hà ngó yâwsĩu gê sämp， cenk bät jìgâmp dânsänk cöt mhõyí menkjòng gê wàyeú néy gê mowsôw gê láymàt mtenk gãmp fônglòg ngó sâysĩu gê seöngsãw yàpbïn sâygẽy cïnyi dànhày néy jònkhày gâyjòk gãmp kënksã yäntcî yi yeújàw yàpbïn jònkyáw wénkyeún döy m yeun gê hönkgän 喺你嗌我唱歌嗰陣 2 :When thou commandest me to sing :it seems that my heart would break with pride; :and I look to thy face, and tears come to my eyes. :All that is harsh and dissonant in my life :melts into one sweet harmony-- :and my adoration spreads wings like a glad bird :on its flight across the sea. :I know thou takest pleasure in my singing. :I know that only as a singer I come before thy presence. :I touch by the edge of the far-spreading wing of my song :thy feet which I could never aspire to reach. :Drunk with the joy of singing :I forget myself :and call thee friend who art my lord. 颉檀吒利 Gitanjali 二 二、 :喺你嗌我唱歌嗰陣 :我個心好似得戚到想爆咁 :我睇住你塊面 :禁不住流眼水 :我生命中所有殘酷同煩擾嘅嘢 :都融化成好甜嘅旋律 :我嘅愛慕好似只開心嘅雀 :拍翼飛過大海 :我知道你好鍾意我唱歌 :我知道我只有唱歌嗰陣 :先能夠接近到你面前 :我搵我首歌嘅嗰張 :伸展嘅羽翼 :掂到我以前 :從來唔敢接觸嘅腳尖 :我喺歌聲入邊 :自我陶醉 :自己系邊個都唔記得 :重將梵天你 :叫做老友記 《yì》 :hãy néy ngâi ngó ceônggö gõjãnt :ngó gô sämp hõwcí däkcëk dôw seõng bâu gãmp :ngó tãyjeù néy fâi mìn :gâmp m jeù law ngánsõy :ngó sänkmènk jönk sõyáw canhòk tonk fanyĩu gê yé :döw yonkfâ senk hõw tim gê seunlõt :ngó gê ngôimòw hõwcí jêg höisämp gê jeôgjãy :pâgyèk fëyguô dàihõi :ngó jïdòw néy hõw jönkyî ngó ceônggö :ngó jïdòw ngó jĩyáw ceônggö gõjãnt :sïn nankgâw jîbgànt dõw néy mìncin :ngó wãnt ngó sãw gö gê gõ jeöng :säntjĩn gê yeúyèk :dîm dõw ngó yícin :conkloi mèy gãmp jîbjök gê geôgjïm :ngó hãy gösënk yàpbïn :jìngó towjôy :jìgëy hày bïngô döw m gêydäk :jònk jeöng fantïn néy :gîujòw lówyáwgêy 我唔知你系點唱歌嘅 3 :I know not how thou singest, my master! :I ever listen in silent amazement. :The light of thy music illumines the world. :The life breath of thy music runs from sky to sky. :The holy stream of thy music :breaks through all stony obstacles :and rushes on. :My heart longs to join in thy song, :but vainly struggles for a voice. :I would speak, :but speech breaks not into song, :and I cry out baffled. :Ah, thou hast made my heart captive :in the endless meshes of thy music, my master! 三。 :阿師父啊，我唔知你系點唱歌嘅 :我不朽都喺度無聲咁欣賞，嘆為觀止 :你啲音樂嘅光喺度普照世界 :你啲音樂嘅氣息從呢個天吹到遞個天 :你啲音樂嘅聖泉從每一個細小嘅石嚹入邊涓出來，繼續奔湧 :我嘅心好恨融入你啲歌入邊 :但係我想呀都呀唔出聲 :我噏到嘢 :但係我啲講話聲變唔出歌聲 :我只好好困惑咁大嗌 :唏，師父！你等我嘅心 :困喺你啲音樂嘅無邊嘅網入邊喇 《säm》 â sïfũ â, ngó m jï néy hày dĩm ceônggö gê ngó bätläw döw hãydòw mowsënk gãmp yäntseõng, tân way gün jĩ néy dï yämpngòg gê guöng hãydòw põwjîu sâygâi néy dï yämpngòg gê hêysëk conk nïgô tïn cöy dôw gõgô tïn néy dï yämpngòg gê sênkceun conk múi yätgô sâysĩu gê sèglâ yàpbïn geün cötlay, gâyjòk bäntyõnk ngó gê sämp hõw hànt yonkyàp néy dï gö yàpbïn dànhày ngó seõng ngë döw ngë m cöt sëng ngó ngäp dõw yé dànhày ngó dï gõngwà sëng bîn m cöt gösënk ngó jĩhõw hõw kuântwàg gãmp dàingâi hêy, sïfũ! néy dãnk ngó gê sämp wânt hãy néy dï yämpngòg gê mowbïn gê móng yàpbïn lâg! 我生命嘅生命 頡檀吒利 粵譯 四 4 :Life of my life, :I shall ever try to keep my body pure, :knowing that thy living touch is upon all my limbs. :I shall ever try to keep all untruths out from my thoughts, :knowing that thou art that truth which has kindled the light of reason in my mind. :I shall ever try to drive all evils away from my heart and keep my love in flower, :knowing that thou hast thy seat in the inmost shrine of my heart. :And it shall be my endeavour to reveal thee in my actions, :knowing it is thy power gives me strength to act. 四、 :我生命嘅生命 :我要不朽咁淨化我嘅身體 :因為我知道你喺度親手咁掂住我嘅手腳 :我要不朽咁將啲唔真實嘅思想趕嗮出我嘅腦海 :因為我知道你就係嗰個點着我心靈入邊理性之光嘅真理 :我要不朽咁將所有邪惡趕出我嘅心靈 :將我嘅愛保護喺朵鮮花入邊 :因為我知道你嘅寶座就喺我心靈最入邊嘅聖壇上面 :用我嘅行為來透露你系我嘅目的 :因為你嘅能量畀咗我做一切事情嘅力氣 《sêy》 ngó sänkmènk gê sänkmènk ngó yîu bätläw gãmp jèngfâ ngó gê sänttãy yäntwày ngó jïdòw néy hãydòw cäntsãw gãmp dîm jeù ngó gê sãwgeôg ngó yîu bätläw gãmp jeöng dï m jäntsàt gê sïseõng gõn sâi cöt ngó gê nówhõi yäntwày ngó jïdòw néy jàwhày gõgô dĩmjeòg ngó sämplenk yàpbïn léysênk jï guöng gê jäntléy ngó yîu bätläw gãmp jeöng sõ-yáw ce-ngôg gõncöt ngó gê sämplenk jeöng ngó gê ngôi bõwwù hãy deõ sïnfä yàpbïn yäntwày ngó jïdòw néy gê bõwjò jàw hãy ngó sämplenk jôy yàpbïn gê sênktan seòngmìn yònk ngó gê hankway lay tâwlòw néy hày ngó gê mòkdëk yäntwày néy gê nankleòng bẽy jõ ngó jòw yätcây sìcenk gê lèkhêy 我想請求你畀我一分鐘坐喺你身邊 5 :I ask for a moment's indulgence to sit by thy side. :The works that I have in hand I will finish afterwards. :Away from the sight of thy face my heart knows no rest nor respite, :and my work becomes an endless toil in a shoreless sea of toil. :Today the summer has come at my window with its sighs and murmurs; :and the bees are plying their minstrelsy at the court of the flowering grove. :Now it is time to sit quite, :face to face with thee, :and to sing dedication of life in this silent and overflowing leisure. 五、 我想請求你畀我一分鐘坐喺你身邊 我手上做緊嘅嘢等陣先完成 除咗睇住你嘅面容 我嘅心都平息唔到，停歇唔到 而我嘅工作就變成咗無邊嘅苦海入邊嘅勞作 今日夏天帶住佢嘅感嘆同啽沉來到我嘅窗前 蜜蜂喺花叢嘅宮殿前夾 band 而家最好就系靜雞雞咁坐住 面對面咁睇住你 喺呢個無聲嘅，滿瀉嘅閒暇入邊 唱贊頌生命嘅歌 頡檀吒利 粵譯 五 《ńg》 ngó seõng cẽngkaw néy bẽy ngó yät fäntjönk có hãy néy säntbïn ngó sãwseòng jòwgãnt gê yé dãnkjãnt sïn yeunsenk coyjõ tãyjeù néy gê mìnyonk ngó gê sämp döw penksëk m dõw, tenkhîd m dõw yi ngó gê gönkjôg jàw bînsenk jõ mowbïn gê fũhõi yàpbïn gê lowjôg gämpyàt hà-tïn dâijeù kóy gê gãmptân tonk ngampcamp laydôw ngó gê ceöng cin màtfönk hãy fäconk gê gönkdìn cin gâbbën yïgä jôyhõw jàwhày jènkgäygäy gãmp có jeù mìndôymìn gãmp tãy jeù néy hãy nïgô mowsënk gê, múnsẽ gê hanha yàpbïn ceông jânjònk sänkmènk gê gö 摘咗呢朵花 6 :Pluck this little flower and take it, :delay not! I fear lest it droop and drop into the dust. :I may not find a place in thy garland, :but honour it with a touch of pain from thy hand and pluck it. :I fear lest the day end before I am aware, and the time of offering go by. :Though its colour be not deep and its smell be faint, :use this flower in thy service and pluck it while there is time. 六、 :摘咗呢朵花 :帶走佢 :快啲啦 :我系驚朵花慢慢沉落去 :掂落啲塵土上邊啊 :我可能喺你嘅花環上搵唔到地方來插佢 :但係我用你摘佢嗰陣嘅嗰陣痛來榮耀佢 :我驚喺我醒起之前 :呢一日就結束咗 :而奉獻亦過咗期 :雖然朵花嘅顏色好淺 :香味亦好淡 :但係重系及時咁摘咗佢 :為你所用啦 《lòk》 jàg jõ nï dõ fä dâi jãw kóy fâidï läh ngó hày gëng dõ fä mànmän camp lòghôy dîm lòg dï canttõw seòngbïn âh ngó hõ-nank hãy néy gê fä-wan seòng wãnt mdõw dèyföng lay câb kóy dànhày ngó yònk néy jàg kóy gõjãnt gê gõ jànt tônk lay wenkyìu kóy ngó gëng hãy ngó sẽnkhẽy jïcin nï yät yàt jàw gîdcök jõ yi fònkhîn yèk guô jõ key söyyin dõ fä gê ngansëk hõw cĩn heöngmèy yèk hõw tám dànhày jònkhày kàpsi gãmp jàg jõ kóy way néy sõ yònk lä